Currently, some lighting devices require a user to interact with an outer lens in order to activate and deactivate the lighting devices. One downside to such a design is that a vehicle occupant typically has to rely on tactile sensations to locate the outer lens when dark conditions are present. As a result, some vehicle occupants may become distracted with having to feel for the position of the outer lens when desiring to activate the lighting devices. Therefore, there is a need for a lighting device that allows a vehicle occupant to intuitively activate and adjust an intensity of emitted light from the device.